nz_hand_dryersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wellington CBD
This will no doubt be the longest guide here. Nevertheless, enjoy this guide to hand dryers in Wellington CBD! Westpac Stadium - City Centre There are LOADS of Bathrooms here! The main ones each have four hand dryers. These would have all been Ardrich A255P's, but some have been replaced with A260M's or EconoDri A256P's. The members areas have the same hand dryers, except for one, which has stupid Supreme Master air II's! WestpacStad.jpg|A couple of Arrich's at the Stadium Wellington Station - City Centre There are two sets of bathrooms. One has Supreme Tornade SD's, the other has crap Bradley's. RailwayOne.jpg|I wish more people would install these, they are very good! (Supreme Tornade SD) McDonald's Bunny Street - City Centre As per usual for most McDonald's, a JD McDonald Autobeam II. McD'sBunny.jpg|These make lots of noise, but do bugger all! Old Bank Arcade - City Centre This really nice arcade (built as the original Bank of New Zealand in the 19th century) has two bathrooms. Both originally had two JD MacDonald Autobeam's, but one of the four hand dryers has been replaced with a Supreme BA101. OldBankone.jpg|BA101 vs Autobeam.....tough choice. OldBanktwo.jpg|These old Autobeams are so much better than the newer ones. Burger King Lambton Quay - City centre This Burger King uses Air towel Hand Dryers (modified Supreme BA101's). David Jones - City Centre This massive store has just one bathroom! It used to be the Kirkaldie & stains store, which had an Airtowel S9. After David Jones took over, it was replaced by two awesome Dyson Airblade V's. Lambton Square- City Centre Used to have a couple of Jet Dryer executives, but they have since been replaced with a different type of jet Dryer. I can't remember what (maybe Dyson?). LambtonSquare.jpg|Jet dryer Excecutive - also known as the "Supreme Sweeper" McDonald's Lambton Quay - City Centre As per usual for most McDonald's, a JD McDonald Autobeam II. McD'sLambton.jpg|JD MacDonald Autobeam II Capital on the Quay - City Centre Has a nice World Dryer Airforce. Some TWAT has since decided to close these bathrooms to the public, making them staff only. this means that this little mall has NO bathrooms!. Capital Quay.jpg|Silver Airforce Te Papa Museum - City Centre Most of the older Hand dryers were nice Ardrich A255P's, but sadly most have been replaced with crap JD MacDonald Applause or even more crap MediClinic's hand dryers. TePapaOne.jpg|Total crap! JD MacDonald applause! TePapaThree.jpg|There's no need to choose....the Ardrich A255P is WAY better! TePapaTwo.jpg|Crap! Crap! Crap! Mediclinics! Bristol Hotel - Cuba Street This isn't actually hotel....well, not anymore. It's now a Bar & Restaurant, and it's bathroom has a nice Supreme BA101. Bristol Hotel.jpg Courtenay Central & Reading Cinema - Courtenay Place The main bathrooms have a single Dyson Airblade (which is not enough). The cinema has two bathrooms. One has a single Ardrich A255P and a single Ardrich A256P, the other has two A255P's and one A256P. Readingone.jpg|Some nice Ardrich's ReadingTwo.jpg|Some MORE nice Ardrich's St James Theatre - Courtenay Place This nice (and supposedly haunted?) theatre has some nice Ardrich A255P's. JamesCookTheatre.jpg|Love me a nice Ardrich A255P! Embassy Theatre - Courtenay Place Epic Theatre, crap JD MacDonald Applause hand dryers! Embassay.jpg|Ew! JD MacDonald Applause! Basin Reserve - City Centre The Basin reserve is a very old Cricket Ground. It has just one bathroom, which has an awesome old World dryer XA5842, which is branded as "Rentokil". BasinOne.jpg|EPIC World Dryer XA5842! BasinTwo.jpg|EPIC World Dryer XA5842! Wellington Hospital - Newtown The hospital never used to have any hand dryers, but they have now installed Dyson Airblade dB's in every bathroom! There are loads here, so just a few are pictured. HospOne.jpg|Dyson Airblade dB - awesome! HospTwo.jpg|Dyson Airblade dB - awesome! Hospthree.jpg|Dyson Airblade dB - awesome! HospFour.jpg|Dyson Airblade dB - awesome! Wellington Zoo - Newtown The Zoo has quite a few Bathrooms, and I have not yet seen all of the hand dryers here. I know that one set has a nice Supreme BA101, and another set has some nice Dyson Airblade's. ZooBA.jpg|The Supreme BA101 is in the Entrance Building ZooDY.jpg|The Dyson's are in the Cafe area. KFC - Kilbernie Why do KFC's always have crap hand dryers? this one has some terrible Supreme Master Air's. KFCKil1.jpg|The first-generation Supreme Master Air is not as common as the newer one (thank god!) KFCKil2.jpg|The first-generation Supreme Master Air is not as common as the newer one (thank god!) Lyall Bay Shops - Lyall Bay There is a bathroom in the Mint cafe, which has a Supreme BA101. The other bathroom is in The Warehouse, which also has a Supreme BA101. There is also a Bunning's nearby, which has a JD MacDonald Autobeam. This has not worked for four years, and the staff know about. They either can't afford to fix it, or can't be bothered. LyallBayCafe.jpg|Mint cafe LyallbayWarehouse.jpg|The Warehouse BunningsLyall.jpg|Bunning's Wellington Airport - Rongotai The Airport has mix of Hand Dryers. Most have Dyson Airblade's. Another set used to have World dryer Airforce's, but these have been replaced with Dyson Airblade dB's. The last block has AWESOME Dyson Airblade Tap's! WhitbyCo-Op.jpg